<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rediscovery by Pineprin137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356845">Rediscovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137'>Pineprin137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Piercing, Curiosity, Curious Dean Winchester, Dirty Dean Winchester, Genital Piercing, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Piercings, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, Surprises, Technically?, Uncomfortable Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a demon, Dean decided to leave himself with a few reminders of that time he chose to 'howl at the moon'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rediscovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little dirty Dean for y'all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean froze, his belt clanging loudly as his jeans pooled at his feet. Frowning, he glanced down. His breath quickened as he shuffled over to the mirror. </p><p>“No…,” he said, horrified. “Hell...no…Oh god, he didn’t…” </p><p>Hands shaking, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxer briefs to pull them down slowly. Inch by inch until only the tip of his cock was still covered.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Dean licked his lips nervously as he slipped it free. </p><p>
  <em>No...fucking...way… </em>
</p><p>But he couldn’t deny it, though he kept his eyes closed-- the fabric had definitely caught on something for a moment. There was a tug that he’d never felt before. Teeth gritted, breathing heavily from his nose, Dean reached down with his free hand. </p><p>Thank God, that dick hadn’t shaved his pubes.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, same silky smooth shaft. Same familiar mushroom head. </em>
  <em>But there--</em>
</p><p>His fingers hesitated before gently touching the large ring decorating the tip of his cock. </p><p>Dean swallowed thickly, took a deep breath--finally opened his eyes to see delicate silver where only pink flesh should’ve been. </p><p>“Oh, my God…” he gasped, grimacing at his reflection. Just imagining the process of-</p><p>Yup, <em>nope</em>. Not going there.</p><p>-- made him feel a little sick.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dean? ‘You ready? I thought we were heading out at noon…”  </em>
</p><p>Dean jumped at the sound of his brother’s voice, inadvertently brushing against the piercing. An unbidden bead of arousal oozed around it. <em>“Jesus…”</em> he breathed, trying to get himself under control. </p><p>“I’ll be--” Dean’s voice broke. Loudly clearing his throat, he tried again, “I’ll be out in a minute.” </p><p>After Sam’s footsteps retreated, Dean very carefully guided his underwear back up, situating his dick so it was more comfortable before pulling his jeans up.</p><p>Now that he knew what was underneath, though, every movement was a challenge. The cotton rubbing against his piercing in a delicious way. </p><p>Sliding into Baby’s driver seat, Dean sucked in a quick breath, turned his head so Sam couldn’t see his face. </p><p>“You okay over there?” Sam chuckled. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, reaching down to adjust himself before eliciting Baby’s familiar purr with a twist of his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>They drove for about five hours, only stopping twice. Once, for Dean to finally empty his bladder- he hadn’t had to go since waking up human- and again for a quick lunch.</p><p>They made it to the motel around three, both covered in sweat thanks to the hundred-degree temp. Sam called dibs on the first shower then headed over to the police station to check in with their contact. </p><p> </p><p>Dean barely noticed the mildew on the grubby tiles or the chips in the paint on the wall as he rinsed the sweat off of his body-- His focus was on his dick.</p><p>He’d never been one to shy away from a little excitement in the bedroom, but this was something else entirely. Dean had been touching himself since the summer he turned twelve and since then, it’d been locked doors and secret sessions in the shower thanks to his constant company. </p><p>But this...this was new. </p><p>The sensations were foreign beneath his fingers, the uncharted territory of his Prince Albert making him hornier than he’d been in <em> years</em>. Each experimental flick stealing his breath while his heart raced.</p><p>And when he got brave enough to gently tug on it? </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em> fuck…” </em> Dean groaned, his head thunking against the wall. One hand gripping his blood-filled shaft as he played with his new jewelry. </p><p>In minutes, he was shooting his creamy load onto the dirty used-to-be-white tiles. Used to the sensitive spot just beneath the head of his cock, playing with his slit whilst toying with a metal ring fascinated him. </p><p>After catching his breath, Dean shakily stepped over the side of the tub to sit down heavily on the toilet lid. </p><p> </p><p>“That was...<em> Wow,</em>” he said, speaking aloud to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Demon Dean wasn’t such a dick after all… He’d definitely made a good decision with the piercing. Dean was pretty sure he’d never come that hard in his life except maybe back during puberty when he was still discovering all of his ‘erogenous zones’. </p><p>He’d never considered getting his dick pierced--always seemed like some form of irrational adrenaline rush. Just the thought of shoving a needle through his reddened flesh used to make him feel queasy, but now...</p><p>It was the most incredible feeling. A little pain <em>and</em> a new way of pleasuring himself? </p><p>Dean smirked, admiring his shiny new addition in the mirror before wrapping the towel around his hips.</p><p>This salty hunter was absolutely on board. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>Kudos and comments welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>